


酒

by puton



Category: straykids（band）
Genre: Bottom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Summary: “想干什么”“你”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 14





	酒

墙壁上的钟表滴答滴答的转动着 时针指向正上方  
12点了   
怎么还不回来

金昇玟今天社团聚餐也没说去了哪里 到现在了还没回来  
黄铉辰打算出门去看看 才刚刚走到路口 就看见金昇玟的同学扶着他回来 那人搀着金昇玟的腰 如果眼神可以伤人 金昇玟同学的手怕是早就不保

一看见黄铉辰 金昇玟就扑向黄铉辰 死死挂在他身上 

浑身是酒精的味道 神他妈微醺布丁  
谢过金昇玟同学后 黄铉辰就抱着金昇玟回家  
“怎么喝了这么多”

“……黄铉辰……抱紧一点嘛……”  
喝醉的金昇玟毫无章法的撒着娇  
还行 知道我是谁 黄铉辰的心想 把金昇玟抱抱紧

到家之后黄铉辰轻轻的把金昇玟放在床上 刚想起身就被金昇玟拉回床上 金昇玟红扑扑的脸就近在咫尺 嘴唇距离只剩一厘米  
再近一点……

金昇玟不合时宜都打了个嗝

黄铉辰只好无奈的笑了 捏捏那人的脸 想拿开那人搂住自己脖子的手 金昇玟的手却死死攀住黄铉辰 

“ ……不要走嘛……”

喝了酒的金昇玟早已没有了平日的绅士 往常的dandy boy 变成了软绵绵醉醺醺的小绵羊 黄铉辰用着哄小孩的口吻

“好 好 我不走”  
“我们先洗个澡好不好”

“哼！不好”

“乖 那我们睡觉好不好”

“不好！”  
金昇玟说着便把细长的腿挂在黄铉辰  
黄铉辰被金昇玟锁住 动弹不得 他揉揉狗狗的软发

“ 那你想干什么 ”

金昇玟一个用力把黄铉辰往自己身上压 微醺的声音在黄铉辰耳边颤动

“ 你 ” 

果然酒精是上好的催情剂

金昇玟贴上黄铉辰的嘴唇 大口大口交换着唾液和混杂着酒精的喘息

黄铉辰的手伸到金昇玟衣服里 顺着腹线向上游走 捕捉到那颗红缨  
揉搓

嘴唇分开  
黄铉辰修长的手指伸进金昇玟的嘴里搅动  
拔出细长的银丝

“……我干你还差不多……”

他起身扯开金昇玟的裤子 沾满湿润液体的手伸向金昇玟的后穴 手指摩挲着潮湿的穴道 一张一合的穴口迎接着外来物体的入侵 配合着上面那张嘴巴的喘息

黄铉辰按摩着金昇玟的内壁 一点点撑开褶皱  
穴口被撑开到三指时程度 黄铉辰抽出手指 把金昇玟翻了个身 半跪在床上 渗出一点点肠液的小穴 在黄铉辰的面前袒露无疑  
黄铉辰一下子将自己的家伙挺入

粗壮的柱身一下子进入身体金昇玟条件反射的打了个寒战 

黄铉辰低下身子 吻像蝴蝶翩翩落在后颈 他伸手给金昇玟做着套弄  
后穴里的软肉被用力冲撞 前面的分身被人握在手里   
喝了酒的金昇玟本来就已经没什么理智 加上欲火难耐 好听的娇喘一阵阵的传到黄铉辰耳朵里

“啊…铉辰…快…快一点”  
小朋友是要拿来好好宠的

黄铉辰听话的加快了速度

在黄铉辰前后夹击中很快金昇玟全数交代出来 射到了黄铉辰的手上 干净的床单上染上了淫秽的液体 绘制出一副好看的景象

“铉辰 啊…要抱抱…”  
这人在床上也不忘记撒娇惹人心动的不行

没办法 小朋友要好好宠 尤其是在床上的小朋友

黄铉辰温柔的把金昇玟转了过来 连带着体内的性器摩擦了一周

黄铉辰俯下身子任由金昇玟的双手缠绕着他肩膀  
俯身的动作带动下身的性器进一步深入   
金昇玟的叫声也随之抬高了几个调

黄铉辰继续向敏感点撞击 

波涛汹涌的海上 欲望化作一个个巨浪 淹没金昇玟这艘在海上摇摇欲坠的船  
粉身碎骨 坠入海底

湿润的交合处被摩擦的泛出紫红色 下体痛感阵阵袭来 金昇玟眼睛被雾气困住 好像有水珠冒出来  
“黄铉辰…唔…疼…啊…好疼”

“宝贝…一会…一会就好了”

黄铉辰舔掉金昇玟眼角的珍珠还有额头渗出来密密的汗水  
都是咸咸的味道 大概金昇玟是从深海里捞出来的美人鱼

黄铉辰顶着那块软肉进行最后的冲刺 金昇玟的分身在黄铉辰的动作下又重新抬起头

淫乱的声音充斥着狭小的房间 黄铉辰忘记拉上窗帘 闯进房间的路灯灯光 把屋内的春光图看个精光

黄铉辰朝着敏感点用力冲击几十下后 金昇玟又射了   
后穴的紧缩迫使黄铉辰退出金昇玟的体内 最后射到金昇玟的小腹上

金昇玟全身酥软 昏昏欲睡  
黄铉辰抱着金昇玟去浴室清洗干净后  
还有把到处喷洒的精液清理干净后 换好床单  
金昇玟已经窝在沙发睡着了 脖子上鲜红的吻痕标记着刚刚的翻云覆雨

黄铉辰温柔的抱起金昇玟回到床上  
沉沉的睡去

第二天早上黄铉辰是被金昇玟推醒的  
睁开眼睛对上金昇玟惊讶的眼睛  
“我们昨天？？”  
“怎么 是想起什么了吗”

金昇玟绝对忘不掉昨天晚上自己的酒后乱性 后穴的痛感也在时刻提醒他昨天酒后发生的事

脸开始变红 耳朵快要滴血

“ 昨天晚上可是你自己主动的啊 是不是忘记了 我们再重演一遍也是可以的 ” 黄铉辰说着翻身往金昇玟身上压

金昇玟吓得一把推开黄铉辰  
“呀！…不要…我没忘”   
小朋友说的都害羞了声音越来越小

黄铉辰笑着把金昇玟搂住怀里  
“再睡一会吧 昨天晚上那么累 ”


End file.
